


Darned Space Dogs

by Irongalpal



Series: Peter's Adventures with his New-found Avengers. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Peter Parker, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Avengers Family, Child Abuse, Classifications, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Peter, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irongalpal/pseuds/Irongalpal
Summary: Little Peter finding a new family through tragedy. A new family, who may have, by extension, been the cause of his need for a new one. Classification AU (Littles are know)Enjoy :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Adventures with his New-found Avengers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727881
Comments: 35
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Peter Parker while on their way to get some Shawarma after the battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this world/universe, rather than the Battle of New York taking place on May 4th, 2012, it takes place 3 years later, when Peter is 14 years old (May 4th, 2015)

Shawarma. 

That’s the only thing on the avengers mind as they walk in silence to the nearest shawarma joint.

Until they see someone walk by.

Rather stumble, to be honest. And that would've been no surprise, as people are usually bolting up and down the streets of New York. But this wasn’t a usual day, not in the slightest. The avengers just defeated a massive army of space dogs. And anyone with even the slightest shred of common sense would have evacuated by now. 

To say the avengers were stunned would be an understatement. After such a taxing battle, they thought they would be off the hook by now. All they wanted to do try some shawarma like Tony suggested. But what left them completely stoked was the fact that, after seeing that it was a young boy, was the fact that they all though and assumed he was a little.

Maybe the were wrong. Or maybe it was the inner caregiver in all of them, or the obvious look of despair on the kids. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes were red rimmed, with tears ready to spill, or the fact that he looked to be dressed in clothes that seemed to have been made specifically for littles, but the avengers immediately stopped in place. 

They could clearly see the little boy in front of them was hurt and in distress, hence the stumbling and the tears, but mentally, after the fight they just won, they couldn’t do much more than just stand there.

What was such an adorable little boy doing on the street, alone, after such a _savage_ and _brutal_ attack? 

The young boy seemed to be sporting some Star Wars merchandise, with a light saber in one hand, and a Princess Leia plush in the other. He looked to be no more than 5 feet tall and had an overall small stature. Because of this, the avengers didn’t think he could be a day over 11 years old. 

The first superhero to react was Thor, moving towards the boy. Although he was shocked like the rest of them, it wasn’t far too unusual for him to be fighting large alien space armies that sought to take over and destroy an entire realm. Hell, he did almost daily, for fun! If it wasn’t for the fact that Loki was responsible for bringing the battle to Midgard himself, he might have even enjoyed himself. But that wasn’t the case at all. 

Looking to the issue at hand, Thor began to slowly approach the boy. The closer he got to the boy, the more upset he seemed to become. Though the rest of the team was far behind him, the could see it, as well as hear it in his whimpering. For someone by the name of...May? 

“Hello there little one,” Thor said as he continued his advance toward the child. His greeting seemed to fall on deaf ears though, as all he heard in response was, 

“May…May? Where’d you go May-May?”   
The boy whines,“Auntie May May, I don’t want to play hide-n-go seek anymore…Auntie please come out. Please?”  
And finally with a whimper, “I was good boy today, like I said I’d be! You don’ have to hide no more May-May…,” 

The words seemed to shatter the hearts of all those present, and the hereos immediately sprang into action. 

Bruce began to rake his eyes over the boy's body, looking up and down for any external injuries. 

Natasha stood guard for anyone who may attempt to approach the boy. 

Clint scanned his immediate surroundings for any other civilian who may be the person who may or may not be the kid's aunt 

Tony slowly approached him in hopes of finding anything on the child that he can run by Jarvis.

Thor furiously paced back and forth, upset at the thought of Loki being responsible for what may have happened to this young one and his aunt. 

And finally, Steve Rogers, actually going to talk to the boy, because if there was any superhero a young boy would be comfortable talking to, it'd be Captain America, right? 

Wrong. 

Though the boy didn’t exactly cower away from the man, he didn’t exactly loosen up either. 

“You-…you’re C-Captain America” the boy nearly exclaimed, in surprise, rather than what probably would have been excitement on a normal day. 

“That I am, son,” Steve chuckled sadly, because at the very least, the boy could recognize someone, “What’s your name kid?” He asked in what he thought to be a gentle voice. Apparently not though, because rather than answering his question, he seemed to ask questions of his own, 

“Are the rest of the ‘vengers here?” he inquired, “Iron man too? Can I see iron man? He can help me. He saved me last year at the Stark Expo. He can help me find Aunt May” the boy explained hurriedley. 

To say Tony was astonished was an understatement. With all the bad press he has gotten in his past and most definitely will receive in his future, most parents discouraged their children from even mentioning his name in their home, let alone taking them to the Stark Expo. 

It finally dawned on Tony that _this_ was the kid with the Iron Man mask on, ready to stave off the bad guys, even when it was only mask. The kid that he saved from one of those wretched. What even are the odds of something like that? well that doesn’t matter at the moment, not as much as the fact that this kid was here, all alone, injured, and lost. 

Channeling that memory and these thoughts, Tony got closer to the boy. 

“Yeah kid, I remember. You were really brave then, brave enough to fight off the bad guys. Do you think you can be brave like that right now?” Tony asks gently, waiting for a response. After receiving a slight nod, he continues, 

“That’s great bud, can you tell me what your name is?” 

“It-it’s Peter…Peter Parker. Bu-but you guys can call me Petey, like everyone else does” he answers shyly. 

“Okay, Petey it is. Nice name by the way. Any who, what’s a little boy like you doing out here?” Tony asks imploringly. There has to be a good reason for this right now. 

“Um-um.. me and my aunty were at the Star Wars convention because today’s May 4th and people say ‘May the fourth be with you’ cause it sounds like ‘May the force be with you’ which is from Stars and…” Peter gets a little carried away with his explanation, but Tony, along with the rest of the team, doesn’t mind in the least bit. It’s actually quite endearing to listen to. “… and then we were running outside to get away from the big monsters and I-,” Peter starts to get a little tearful, “and I accidentally let go of May-May’s hand. I didn’t mean to! I swear! There was just too many people” a few tears slip down Peter’s cheeks, but he continues with his story, 

“An’ so when I realized I let go, I tried to be a big boy and be brave like May tells me. She tells me when something dangerous happens, run and hide as far as I can go. So I did, just like she told me to. An now I can’t find her” Peter finally lets out a small sob. 

All the avenger's hearts ache for the boy. They all felt a tad guilty at what they heard, more or less for the same reason. If it wasn’t for their arguing and foolishness on the helicarrier, Loki would have never escaped and there wouldn’t have been a battle causing Peter to get separated from his aunt in the first place. But they all knew they couldn’t be distracted by their feelings and immediately sprang into action. 

“Okay Petey, just breathe. Can you do that for us?” Steve gently begins, “You see me breathing, in and out like this?” Steve continually exaggerates his breathing so as to encourage Peter to follow the same breathing pattern.

Bruce patiently waits for Steve to help Peter get his breathing under control so he can get closer to the boy and examine him as thoroughly as he can. Once Steve did his part, Bruce began his question. 

“Hello there, Peter. I’m-,” Bruce’s introduction was swiftly cut short by Peter, who easily recognized him as, “Bruce Banner! Wow I never thought I was gonna get to meet you, I’ve read so much about you, like the time you...” he babble on, excitedly. Though the adults were thoroughly flabbergasted by the way Peter was able to get so energetic after just crying about his missing aunt, they didn’t bother to point it out. 

No, they just continued on as if it were the most casual thing in the world. 

“That I am, Peter. I was wondering if you could tell me about those injuries on your knee and head” Bruce worded as mildly as could, so as to not to alert the boy. 

Of course, it did just that. 

Peter’s eyes began to water once more, as he seemed to be noticing the bruises and cuts for the first time. He clearly didn't seem to realize them until they were pointed out to him. Bruce hurries to calm him down,

"Hey, Hey, calm down Peter. It's nothing too bad," Bruce considers, as he gets a closer look at them, "Just a couple of scrapes really, nothing to worry about. If you let me, I could look at them for you and we can patch you right up" he offers reassuringly. Peter nodded hurriedly, focused on the newly-present sting on his knee. 

As Bruce went on to give Peter a more thorough physical assessment with Steve adding in words of input and comfort, Tony was bickering with Jarvis. 

"What do you mean _no results available_ , J?" Tony questioned his A.I incredulously, "Are you sure you searched for the right people? I said Peter and May _Parker,_ " Tony continued. Though he had complete faith in his own creation, he couldn't believe it, "None at all? Cross check it. The kid has to have family somewhere," because even though there was no proof of her demise, Tony couldn't help but let his mind roam and consider one of the more likely outcomes of this situation; May Parker's death.

"No sir, there are currently no known living relatives of Peter Parker aside from May Parker."

Seeing the look of gloom on Tony's face, Natasha approaches him. If there was one thing she knew, it was that look.

"Whatd'ya got on him?" 

"It's what he doesn't have, really. He's got nothing, Nat. No other family,"' he sighs "Its just him and his aunt, and that's only if she's still alive. Things aren't looking too good for this kid.”

Natasha nodded in understanding. Even she, _The_ Black Widow, began to feel sympathy for the boy. How could she not? By the way he spoke of his aunt, Tony, and Bruce, along with the adorable facial expressions, it'd be impossible not to have her heart warmed by Peter. 

Natasha glanced towards Bruce, who was patching Peter's knee up with a band-aid from God knows where, while Steve distracts him with what are probably the most cheesy jokes on Earth. As soon as she sees Peter giggle, she vows to herself that she would find Peter a nice, loving family, in the case that Tony’s assumption about his aunt is true. 

Clint breaks the tense atmosphere that's looming around everyone, sans Peter, by suggesting they continue on to their original destination,

"Hey Peter, I promise that we're going to find your aunt. But in the meantime, do you think you'd be up for some shawarma?" He questions earnestly, "All of this mind control and fighting aliens got me real hungry,"

Peter looks towards the new voice, who he can now recognize as Hawkeye's. "I wanna eat with the Avengers! That sounds so cool," he exclaims, but then hesitates, "But, um, Mr. Hawkeye, I've never had sh-shawarma before."

"That's okay kid, it'll be a new experience for all us. Now," Clint approaches Peter and slings an arm around his shoulders, "c'mon, there's a shawarma joint right around the block. Let's hope it's as good as it sounds."

And as the two walk off, the rest of the team can't do anything else but follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic ever! What do y’all think? I’m thinking about making two versions of it, one in a classification AU (Littles, Bigs, Caregivers, Neutrals, etc.) and one in a completely normal world where Peter just asks a bit younger/is a bit younger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating Shawarma and living situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the comments and kudos :)

The closer the team got to the restaurant, the dumber they thought their idea was. Who the hell was going to have their restaurant open after what just happened? 

To say they were lucky was an understatement. The shawarma joint was _still_ open, even sustaining some damage. Though it was minimal, damage is still damage. Tony made sure to add in a _very_ generous tip when they’re done eating. Very generous. 

While eating, the Avengers learned a lot about Peter. They could obviously see that Peter was a Star Wars fan, but he really let them know how big of a fan he was. They also learned that he shared this passion (more like obsession) with his ‘bestest friend in the whole wide world’ Ned, who was a neutral with little tendencies. It comforted Steve to know that Peter might still have someone in his corner after all of this.

Alongside that, they learned that Peter was actually fourteen years old, not the mere eleven they mistook him for, and was a Freshman at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Bruce was pleased to hear that Peter had a keen interest in biochemistry and quizzed him on how much he knew. 

They all had a good laugh after Peter explained the ‘Godforsaken’ Captain America PSA’s that were state mandated.

After that, the only person who was able to keep up with Peter’s excited ramblings was Thor. A battle like this was just another common occurrence in the life of an asgardian warrior. Thor was just somehow able to match Peter’s childlike energy almost perfectly.

When Thor had Peter’s undivided attention while recounting his many adventures throughout the nine realms, Tony decided it was best to pull Steve aside then. Jarvis had just notified him of the news he knew would come, but he didn’t want to come to terms with. 

“She’s dead Steve. The kid’s aunt, May Parker. She’s gone,” Tony said, not beating around the bush, “and he’s got no other family left. No parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, nothing. At all.” 

Steve said the first thing that came to mind, “What about his friend Ned? Can he stay with him?” because when Steve’s parents passed, Bucky was there. Bucky was always there, like a good friend would be. 

“Not everyone can take in a teenage boy at moment's notice, a teen aged little at that. We can’t ask the other kid’s family to do that. Everyone has their own life, Steve.” Tony pointed out. 

But Steve thinks _if Ned was even half as great as Peter said he was, then I'm sure his friend wouldn’t mind taking him in, right?_ Steve voiced these thoughts, but was once again, Tony countered that with the fact that _things aren’t as easy as they were back then. It isn’t his friends responsibility to decided something like that either._

Of course, Steve still didn’t understand why Peter couldn’t stay with his friend, but he had to focus on the problem at hand. If there was no one for him to stay with, where could Peter go? 

Steve took a quick glance at the boy laughing with Bruce chuckling with him, at what is now Thor telling stories, with Clint adding in hand motions and sound effects. He of course had to improvise because he has never seen or heard of any of the alien creatures that Thor was talking about, nor did he plan on it anytime soon. After seeing the boy's precious smile, Steve knew he couldn't let Peter be left under just _anyone's_ care, especially not under the state's care.

Natasha walked towards them, gauging their sour looks. She could tell that Tony’s earlier deduction was completely right and from the last bits of conversation she overheard (yes, overheard), they (Tony) didn’t think Peter's was a viable option as far as his living situation goes.

Before Natasha suggested anything, she wanted to hear what Tony and Steve thought to do with him. 

“We can’t give him to the state,” Steve immediately stated, “from my experience with them, they’d do more harm than good for him.” 

“Let’s be honest here Steve, your experience is 70-year-old one,” Tony countered once more, “there is no way the system hasn’t improved by now,” 

“Actually Tony,” Natasha interrupted, “Steve might have a point there. When have you ever heard anything good coming from a kid turned to the state?” 

Tony contemplated the question, but realized, “He isn’t ours to keep though. You guys have to understand that. He isn’t our little...” he trailed off. Of course, Tony would do anything within his power to find him somewhere to go, but he just wasn’t sure what exactly he _could_ do. 

“We at least owe it to him to find him a nice family. After all, we are the reason he doesn’t have one anymore.” Natasha ground out, trying, but failing to conceal the guilt she felt. Though she rarely felt it, she couldn’t help it. She had never seen the direct results of her actions laid out right in front of her like this. Of course, if she were to hear about something like this she'd feel somewhat sorry about it, but seeing it, right in front of her, really hit her.

“How about letting him stay at the tower? Until we find a family for him, at least,” Steve suggests. From what Steve saw of Stark tower, even after all the damage, there has to be room for Peter. "But let's still try his friend." 

Natasha nods her agreement while Tony glances towards Peter, contemplating the idea. The boy seemed to be nodding off in his seat. _Poor kid must be exhausted after the day he’s had_ , he thinks.

“I guess we can have him over for a bit. But not for long, only until we find him a family. CPS is going to think the avengers kidnap kids if we keep him too long.” Tony sighs to himself, notifying JARVIS to order some things for Peter while getting all the information he could on his friend Ned.

While finishing up that conversation, Peter was finally conked out, cheek lying on the table right next to his finished shawarma plater. Drool already began to pool next to him. The avengers took that as their cue to leave.

As Thor lifted Peter out of his chair and maneuvered his limbs to fit around him, Natasha and Steve filled him, Clint, and Bruce in on what happened to his aunt and what they decided to do with him. As he promised himself, Tony left as considerable of a tip as he could, along with personal reminder to return with his checkbook. 

After the Avenger’s bid thanks and farewell to the restaurant staff, they exited the joint in silence that was periodically interrupted by Peter’s soft snuffles. 

They had no idea what they were in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta reader anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out about his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that for the sake of the story, the avengers initiative was never shut down, they know each other (though not much) and the avengers all have a room at Stark Tower.

When the team arrived at the tower, they decided to let Peter sleep in Steve’s room, as it was the most ‘kid friendly’ room in the building. Once they got him all settled in and made sure J.A.R.V.I.S. would notify them when he wakes up, they all gathered in the living room. 

“So, I ordered some things for Peter and they should be here any minute now. J.A.R.V.I.S. will send it up as soon as it gets here. I’ll be upstairs taking care of repairs for the tower,” Tony sighed, already annoyed at the thought of the paperwork that would be coming out of this, “and probably the rest of the city. Call me if you need me.” Tony offered, as he walked towards the elevator. _Hopefully they won’t need me._

While Tony went up to his personal floors, Clint collapsed onto the couch, happy to finally be able to rest after such a long day. He’s been through his fair share as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but he had never been mind-controlled before. He'd rather not go through it again. It wasn’t as much a painful experience as an uncomfortable one. It was as if he’d felt a constant probing in the back of his head, invading his personal thoughts. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t risking that again. 

Bruce, rather than lingering in the living room with the rest of his teammates, goes to his own room. Though he was feeling much calmer than when he had initially transformed back to himself, he still wanted to carry out his post-hulking meditation routine. He just needed the familiarity of a routine.

Natasha, like Bruce, went to her room. Not to de-stress, no, but to mentally review the battle they just fought. Of course, she’d love to rest, but if she didn’t do it immediately after a fight, she’d never be able to remember the strategies and techniques she used in combat, and not remembering would be useful when training to improve. 

When the items Tony ordered were finally on the team's floor, Steve was the first to grab a box. He wanted Peter to be as comfortable as possible during his temporary stay at the tower and got straight to unboxing and setting up in the guest room. 

Thankfully there was already a bed in the room, along with a dresser and night stand, but aside from that, the room was completely bare. 

With Clint and Thor’s help, Steve got all the boxes into the room and began unboxing. Tony was nothing if not excessive when it came to ordering things and this time was no different. Most of the items were Star Wars themed, like the bed sheets and some of the clothes and toys. 

Along with the superfluous number of items, there was an over abundant variety in little items. Though Peter mentioned the fact that he was a little, he did not specify his age range and Tony would rather be safe than sorry when it came to getting what the kid needed. There were pacifiers, bottles, sippy cups, pull-ups, diapers, even teething rings. Yep, better safe than sorry. 

Clint started assembling the furniture, without the instructions of course, because Hawkeye did not listen to what anyone told him, let alone a piece of paper. He was way better than a piece of paper with pictures and numbers. 

While Clint did all the building, Steve did all the heavy lifting, and Thor, while he did not understand Midgardian assembling instructions, was able to put all the crockery away while also raiding the kitchen for anything edible because for an Asgardian, that shawarma wasn’t nearly enough for him

* * *

 _Wow!_ was Peter’s first thought when he woke up, _I feel like I’m_ _lying_ _on a cloud!_

Peter sighed in bliss at the feeling and relished in it for a moment before he realized that he wasn’t in his own bed. No matter how many times he’s dreamt about it, his bed has never felt like a cloud. So, who’s bed was he in? 

As he sat up against the headboard and took in his surroundings, his memory of the day's events came rushing back to him and he nearly started bouncing in place. 

“I ate with the avengers!” he whisper-shouts, awestruck. And, as if those words were magic, Iron man opened the door. 

“Good morning kid. Or should I say good night? Even though you just woke up,” Tony rambled, externalizing what should have been an internal monologue, “hope you had a nice siesta...” he trailed off, losing his nerve. He was the one who had oh-so-happily been appointed to be bearer of the bad news. He was the kid's favorite superhero, after all. Tony would hate to keep it from the kid any longer, but seeing the look of awe on Peter’s face, he decided he could wait a little longer. 

“So, Petey, you hungry?” 

Peter clutches his stomach, as if silently communicating with it, “Maybe a little...but didn’t we just eat shawarma?” he questioned, confused as to why he was still hungry after being so full. 

“Just? Kid, that was a few hours ago,” Tony chuckles, looking at his watch, “it’s nearly dinner time.” 

“Oh. Then I guess I _am_ hungry. What are we eating now? Can I eat with all of the avengers again?” Peter asks, regaining his excitement, “Also, who’s room is this? The bed is really comfy.” 

“You can eat whatever you want kid, we have just about everything here. And if you want to, then sure, you can eat with all of us again,” Tony replies with a kind smile, “Oh, and this is Cap’s room.” 

“I slept on _Captain America’s BED?”_ Peter squeals, finally going complete fanboy. What are the odds that he, Peter Benjamin Parker, would meet the six coolest people in the world, let alone sleep on one of their bed's? 

“You sure did. Now let me show you around before you eat.” Tony walks away, expecting Peter to follow behind him. 

After a little lag in the brain, Peter practically sprints to catch up with Tony. As Tony points to every door and informs Peter of who or what was behind, Peter absorbs every word spoken, his amazement growing by the second. 

When they reached the living room, Peter stopped and stood in place. There, right in front of him, was _the_ Black Widow, beating _Hawkeye_ at Mario Kart. One of his absolute favorites! 

“I love this game! Can I play?” he asks, hoping they had another remote. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to, though.” he added hurriedly, realizing that they probably didn’t want play with a little kid like him. 

“Of course you can play kid, come right on over," Clint beckons Peter over, “Maybe you can beat Natasha over here, who is obviously cheating.” He accuses, glaring in her direction.

“You can’t cheat in this game Clint,” she counters, “isn’t that right Peter?” 

“Um, sorry Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff is right. You can’t cheat in Mario Kart.” Peter agrees, settling on the couch cushion between the two adults. Bruce and Thor sit in the love seat, watching how easily Peter is able to respond to Clint and Natasha’s perfunctory gaming banter. 

“Hey Peter,” Steve calls from the kitchen, “what do you want for dinner?” 

“Whatever everyone else is having Mr. Rogers. As long as there isn’t any Brussels sprouts in it.” Peter replies distractedly, finally rushing past Natasha, who is now in second place. 

“This young one must be good at this sport if he can beat friend Natasha!” Thor exclaims, glad to finally see Natasha get beat for the first time.

* * *

After Peter and the team finished their dinner and got to know each other a little more, Tony decided it was finally time to break the news.

Leading Peter towards the couch, Tony sat them both down. 

“So, Pete. I have news on your aunt,” Tony started, rushing so as to not be interrupted, “and, well, one of the aliens got to her, kid. She died during the attack.” 

The whole team was listening to the conversation, but their heads snapped to the living room when they heard the most heart-wrenching noise, followed by a gasp.

"Wha-What do you mean the aliens got her?" Peter questioned, choking out a sob,

"Are you sure? My aunt May? May-May? Maybe...Maybe you have the wrong person..." he trails off, uncertain of what he heard and of what he's saying.

"I'm sorry kid."

"B-But, it can't be May!" Peter cries out, "She can't be gone... 'cause May was the only one I had left. She was supposed to stay!" he shrieked to no one in particular

The only thing the team could do was watch as Tony tried to console the kid, rubbing his shoulder as the waterworks continued,

"May was supposed to stay and help me find a caregiver! She can't just leave" suddenly angry, Peter grabs a pillow and throws it across the room, "She can't do that. She said she wouldn't. She even promised me. Pinky promised."

At this point, Peter was nearly hysterical, and Tony knew it wouldn't bode well for him to keep on crying like this. It was heartbreaking.

"Petey, I need you to calm down for me bud," Tony says, rubbing circles on Peter's back, "you're gonna get sick if you don't calm down a little."

Peter seemed to not hear a word, wailing with renewed vigor. Tony tried pulling the kid in for a hug, but Peter wasn't having it. Rather than letting himself be held, Peter wanted to get as far away as possible. He just wanted to be _alone_. 

With that in mind Peter took off down the hallway, running into the nearest room with an open door.

Tony stared where Peter was sitting a few seconds ago, dumbfounded. He thought a kid like Peter would long for comfort after news like that. Tony knew he did when he found out his parents died, and he was 17 years old, and a caregiver at that. He couldn't imagine what a little would be feeling to make them reject a nice embrace. 

Bruce and Steve looked at Tony empathically, feeling the same amount of heartbreak after seeing Peter run off the way he did.

Thor tossed mjolnir up and down forcefully, once again angered by the actions of his own brother.

Deciding it was finally time to deal with him, Thor strode to the elevator to go down to where Loki was being held.

Clint made a move to follow after Peter, not accepting the idea of Peter alone and hurting, but Natasha waved him away, signaling to him that she would deal with it. 

Silently sauntering down the hallway, Natasha looked around for where Peter could be and she heard sniffling. As she continued on her path, the quiet sniffles began to get louder. She finally reached the room she heard it coming from, the room happening to be hers. She slowly walked through the doorway, stopping at the sight in front of her.

There, in the small space between her bed and night stand was Peter, tucked into a small ball. He seemed to be attempting to self-soothe by sucking on his thumb and slowly rocking back and forth, and not only from the crying. Looking at the floor below her, Natasha saw a small puddle and put two and two together. She quiet asked J.A.R.V.I.S if he could get someone to clean it up for her.

After a couple more seconds, some maternal switch flipped in her head and she formed a small plan in her head. She slowly sauntered towards Peter, giving him a chance to notice her presence.

She crouched down in front of him and began to coo, "Petya, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be alright."

Hearing a female voice shook Peter out of his distressed stupor. Looking up to the source, Peter couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth. The kind smile on Natasha's face reminded him so much of how aunt May smiled at him and he began sobbing again. Natasha moved towards Peter, leaning in slowly to gauge his reaction, and after he didn't back away Natasha pulled him into a warm embrace. 

Peter clung to her tightly, accepting the comfort. Natasha rubbed his back, rocking back and forth with him and after what seemed like forever to Peter, she finally guided him up and off of the floor.

"C'mon malen'kiy, lets get you all cleaned up. You can't be too comfortable like this" Natasha said, holding Peter's hand and guiding to his room for the first time. On the way there, Peter still had tears rolling down his cheeks and a newfound blush on his cheeks. In the midst of his little episode, he didn't realize he wet himself and he was embarrassed at having it pointed out to him.

Walking in to his room, Natasha was immediately thankful to Clint and Steve for getting it ready so quick. She led Peter to the changing table.

"Are you okay with me helping you into a pull-up Peter? I can get one of the guys in-" she was promptly interrupted by Peter,

"No, no guys p'ease. Just you" he replies shyly, already embarrassed at the fact that an avenger had to help clean him up after an accident. He also found Natasha's presence comforting and he didn't want that comfort to go away yet.

"Alright, that's fine then. Do you think you can hop on the changing table and lay down while I get something for you?" she asks gently. When Peter nods, she makes a move towards nearby drawers, searching through them until she found the pacifiers. Picking out an adorable avengers themed one, she goes back to the changing table to see Peter dosing off.

Peter's eyes widen a bit when something obtrudes his lips, but they droop and he sighs contentedly when he realize that it was just a pacifier. Seeing Peter's lazily sucking on it, Natasha quickly went to work. She wanted him stay awake a little longer so she could get him into some pajamas and into bed.

Thinking of ways to keep Peter awake, Natasha racks her brain for old Russian fairy tales she's heard growing up and decides on a pleasant one, _Snegurochka._ As she told the story of the little snow girl, she stripped Peter down to only his shirt and used baby wipes to clean the drying urine off his groin and thighs. Along with that, she applied a rash ointment to prevent any possible chaffing. After that, she grabbed an overnight pull-up and slid his legs through the holes and up to his hips.

"Hey Petya, we're almost done," Natasha whispers, so as to not startle him, "Can you stay awake so you can get into some nice and comfy pj's? They’re Star Wars themed.”

Even in his sleepy haze, Peter perks up the slightest bit at the mention of Star Wars and nods, sitting up and hopping off the changing table. 

Natasha led Peter to his dresser and grabbed the first pair of Star Wars nightwear she saw and helped Peter quickly slide into them. Walking over to his bed, Natasha had to let down the rails on one side, and when she helped Peter on, she couldn't help her smile. Peter looked so small and adorable, now curled up on his bed, face slack with no worry. Bringing his blanket up to his chin, Natasha tucked Peter in and chuckled as he let out a small snore.

After lifting the railing back up and plugging in the nightlight, Natasha left a final kiss to Peter’s forehead, slowly exiting the room, but not before saying,

" _Spokoynoy nochi malyshka, sladkikh snov"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good night night little one, sweet dreams.
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar/spelling if it’s still in there


End file.
